An Interesting Friendship
by BacktraF
Summary: A boy named Alfred is constantly being picked on for being gay. His mood begins to spiral downward until a green haired punk named Arthur transfers to his school. Eventual USUK. Side of PruCan. Rated T for language and violence.
1. New Kid

Chapter 1: New Kid

Alfred F. Jones! That was his name. He was the self proclaimed hero of the entire school. No one knew what the F in his name stood for and because of his weird personality people made up humerous replacements. Some called him Alfred "Fartface" or "Fag" Jones. He was on the football team for his school and he was gay. His team mates didn't take too kindly to this when they found out. He got picked on a lot but his attitude never changed. He still jumps to the rescue whenever someone needs it. Right now, the hero was in the principals office with a bloody nose and a black eye standing next to one of the other football players who seemed ready to finish off the blonde.

"So," the principal began, tapping a pencil on the desk. "What happened?"

"Alfred's being a freaking homo as usual." Answered the kid.

Alfred looked about ready to cry, but instead inhaled deeply and shifted on his feet.

"That's nice James, now please let Alfred talk."

"No sir, I don't have anything to say."

"Okay then, how about this? Who threw the first punch?"

James seemed all to happy that he did and immediatly spoke up. "I did sir."

"Okay, then. Alfred did you punch back?"

Before the blonde could say anything, James spoke again. "No he didn't, because he's too much of a girl to do anything."

The principal sighed and wrote something on a piece of paper. "James you have detention for a month and will stay after school for two hours everyday during that month, come see me after school for more details. You, mister Jones, can return to your class. I'll be letting you parents know what happened here, but you're not in trouble. Now both of you, go."

Once they were outside of the office, James feinted, and Alfred flinched. A laugh erupted from the other as he walked off back to his class. Alfred shuffled slowly in the opposite direction, glad that he wasn't in the same class as the other. He knocked on the door to his class, and the teacher told him to enter. Alfred walked in and took his seat. The teacher continued to write on the white board showing them the difference between slope intercept and point slope equations. He focused hard and took detailed notes.

As soon as class got out, someone touched his shoulder, and Alfred turned around. It was Gilbert, his best friend. He was one of the few that cared that Alfred was gay and tended to really care if he got hurt. Now he could be watching out for Alfred because his brother, Matthew, told him to, plus Gilbert and Matthew were dating. Despite also being a homosexual as well, Gilbert didn't get any crap for it. Mostly it was because he didn't act all happy and excited like Alfred did.

"Are you okay? Was is James again?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing."

"The dude gave you a black eye and a bloody nose. That's not nothing." Gilbert grabbed the blonde's chin to examine the damage a little better.

Alfred quickly batted his hand away. "I'm fine, really. Now I have to get to my other class before I'm late."

"Yeah, what ever." Gilbert huffed, but his expression change immediatly when he looked to the door. "Birdie!"

The albino ran towards his boyfriend and lifted him into the air. Matthew gave a squeak of surprise at the sudden attack but giggled when Gilbert put him back down. "Why aren't we in the same class?" Gilbert whined.

"You're a year older than me, that's why." Matthew said.

"It's not fair!"

"Careful, Gil. You homo is showing," said Matthew playfully.

Gilbert smirked and played along. "What where?"

Matthew shook his head and laughed. Alfred smiled at the scene and waved bye to the two before heading off to his next class. He was the first one there, which didn't surprise him, so he took his favorite seat next to the window. A few minutes later a couple of other kids filed in and hesitated a moment when they saw Alfred. They took the seats on the other side of the room and continued talking to eachother. The blonde sighed and waited for the others to file in. Not much later, the rest of the kids ran in and waited for the teacher. When he finally arrived, he was almost five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late. The Principal called me and asked me to introduce a new student."

It was then that Alfred noticed a punk looking kid with dyed green hair that matched his brilliant green eyes. He had various piercings on both ears and was wearing a t-shirt with the British flag printed on it and black skinny jeans. As far as Alfred could tell, his nails were painted black because his hands were currently stuck in his pockets with only the thumbs sticking out.

"This is Arthur Kirkland."

Athur said nothing so the teacher continued.

"Well then, how about you take that desk next to Alfred."

Arthur shrugged not bothering to ask who Alfred was. He was guessing it was the kid with the brilliant red hair and freckles all over his face or the blonde kid sitting next to the window. Either way, the only open desk was between those two. Quickly taking his seat, Arthur dug through his back pack and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He didn't have a textbook yet, considering he just transfered here.

"Okay, class, let's begin. Open up to page 65 in you books. Alfred would you please share with Arthur."

Alfred looked up from his book and to the teacher, then to Arthur sitting next to him. The green haired boy didn't seem to notice that the teacher had asked someone to share their book with him. He was too focused on drawing something in his notebook.

"Umm..." Alfred started.

Arthur looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

The blonde heard the thick British accent leave the punk's mouth and a blush immediatly colored his face. A few snickers could be heard from around the room. Alfred turned away to hide his face and continued. "The teacher wanted us to share my book."

"Okay, but you're going to have to scoot your desk a little closer."

"R-Right!" Alfred stood from his desk and pushed it towards the Brit who had turned back to drawing on the paper. When they were close enough, Alfred sat back down and put the textbook between both of them. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand. "I... I'm Alfred."

Arthur looked back up, looking somewhat annoyed, and took his hand into his. "Arthur."

111

OMG I have to stop coming up with these new stories! I'll never be able to keep up with them all. But I am still working on them, so don't worry! And hurray for my 20th story! Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	2. Helping Hand

Chapter 2: Helping Hand

Alfred sat there and tried not to stare at the punk sitting next to him. His thick British accent caused him to blush. It just seemed to fit the green eyed boy so well, not to mention the fact that Alfred thought that he was hot. Shocked that he just thought that about a boy he just met, Al buried his face in his hands and more snickers where heard around the room. He had to resist the urge to stand up and yell at them to stop. He could handle a few idiots laughing at him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hands away from his face and peeked at the notebook that Arthur was drawing in. He saw faeries and unicorns sketched onto the paper and couldn't help but gawk.

Arthur saw the rude boy staring at his drawing and turned to him. "Got a problem? Quit looking at my stuff."

Alfred quickly snapped his mouth shut and turned back to his own notebook where he began to write notes. Just then, one of his other football team members stood up and began to rant.

"Quit being such a fag, Jones. If you like the new kid so much, just ask him out already. Just do us a favor and stop acting like a girl."

The blonde buried his face in his arms and quickly stood, leaving the room before anymore could be said. The teacher quickly followed him, having had to do this before.

A laugh escaped the boy's mouth as he said, "What a pussy."

The punk slowly stood and turned around to face the boy who now smiled triumphantly. "What's wrong with being gay?"

The boy's smile disappeared as he looked at the boy addressing him. "What's wrong with it? First of all, he's on the fucking football team. What kind of gay kid can play fooball? He makes us look bad."

Arthur stared at the boy and waited for him to continue. When he showed no sign of doing so, he spoke. "First of all, you had no second of all, and second, why does it matter if he's gay and on the team. As long as he can play it shouldn't be a problem."

"Dude, Al likes you and you not even the slightest bit disturbed?"

The Brit almost laughed at the comment. The kid had changed the subject knowing that he was beat and it amused Arthur. "I don't find it awkward because I'm gay as well."

"So you what to fuck each other, is that it?"

"I didn't say I would date him. I only said that I didn't find it weird because I am gay as well. Now kindly mind your own business. If the teacher returns, we do have a class to finish."

As Arthur took his seat once more, the boy who he had been talking with simply stared at him, dumbfounded. He knew he had been beat, but he was too stunned to do anything. The next ten minutes were spent in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the teacher to return. She returned with a tear stained Alfred, who returned to his seat quickly and buried his face on his desk. Arthur could hear the small sniffles eminating from his arms and resisted the urge to pat him on the back. That what he always did when his mother had been crying.

The teacher tried to fit as much as she could into the lesson and dismissed the class when the bell rang, announcing that there was no homework on the account of the disturbance that had happened. Alfred jumped up and ran out quickly not wishing to be around his fellow football team, if they could even be called that.

"Wait, Al!" The boy who had called him out in class was running after him.

Alfred stopped moving and turned to him. "What do you want, Terry?"

"Just wanted to thank you for the no homework thing." Terry said, quickly slapping him on the back and walked away, laughing.

It just pissed Alfred off. At least it was time to go home now and he wouldn't have to deal with his "buddies" until Monday. He sighed, glad for the weekend and grabbed his bike from the rack. Swinging his leg over, he began his ride home as he mind drifted to the new kid in class. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice the group of people standing in his way on the side walk. He saw them last second and squeezed the brakes hard. The tires squealed and left a nice black mark. He looked up, breathing heavily and saw who it was. James and Terry along with five other football players were standing there. A smirk played onto James' lips as he grabbed the handle bars of the bike.

"Let go!" Alfred yelled and tried to pulled away, but to no avail.

"Absolutely not, Jones. We have to teach you a lesson," James said with a sneer.

Alfred was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. So no one would see them, they dragged Alfred behind a few bushes. James bent over and grabbed him by the collar of his bomber jacket and raised his fist. He threw his punch, hard and fast, hitting the blonde on the side of his face. Alfred could already feel it starting to bruise. He was released and he fell to the ground. A foot connected with his side and knocked the wind out of him.

"S-Stop..." Alfred said weakly.

James sneered again and grabbed his hair, pulling him up by it. Alfred gave a cry of pain. "Not until you've learned your lesson."

Again, he was released and left on the ground as he was kicked again and again. Finally, after a minute of venting on him, they left him behind the bushes and ran home. Alfred was breathing heavily. It hurt to do so, but he fear that if he didn't, he would pass out. A wave of nausea passed over him, but he stilled himself before he threw up. After a little while, the light clicking noise of bike wheels turning caught his attention. He knew he needed help, as he could barely move from the pain.

"Help..." he called hoarsely. His lungs burned from the effort but he called out again, this time a little louder. "Help!"

The clicking noise stopped and the sound of a kick-stand being pulled out followed. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Alfred's eyes widened as he realized that the voice belonged to the new punk kid. He swallowed and called out again. "Help..."

"Are you okay? Hang on..." The sound of rustling was soon followed by the sight of Arthur. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Alfred was lifted to a sitting position, causing him to wince. "Can..." Alfred paused to take a breath. "Can you help me home... I can barely move..."

"Of course, that is, if you don't live too far away." Arthur pulled him up only to have the American fall back down to the ground. He gasped in pain and clutched his side. Another shuddering breath passed through his lips and he swallowed thickly. The green haired boy waited a moment before grabbing him again and helping back to his feet.

Alfred swayed slightly before balancing himself and looking over to were his bike had fallen. There was no trace of the two wheeled object. James must've stolen it. He sghed in defeat and atempted to walk, only to be stopped by the punk.

"Do you really think you can walk properly after needing me to help you up?" Arthur held onto his shoulder, unwilling to let go as he stared into his eyes.

The blonde sighed and looked to the ground in defeat.

"Well then. Where do you live?"

Alfred looked up and pointed down the sidewalk. "Down a few blocks that way."

"Well come on then. Let's go. I live down that way too."

"You don't happen to live in that green house with the tall oak tree in the front yard, do you?"

Arthur looked taken aback. "How did you know?"

Alfred let out a chuckle. "That house has been for sale, like, forever. It was just sold last week so I figured it could be yours..."

The boy seemed to accept the answer. "So then, how far away do you live from it?"

"Oh I live right next to it."

A surprised look came over the punk's face. "Really? Wow..."

Alfred chuckled and hoped that this could be the start of a great friendship.

111

Another chapter is up, yay! Don't forget to review~!


End file.
